Rk basics
So basically a huge problem for beginners in this game is Rking. Now for the noobs who don't understand the basics of narutoRPG this is for you! Elements: So for starters. You probably have fire and wind or some stupid elements. But in reality you really want one of the listed elements. (these elements are rare spins in which take a large amount of time to obtain if you do the new game trick) Ice, Storm, Wood, Lava, Sand, Ink. Ice, Fairly good damage and with the dual black dragon stops people from running away. Storm, Op asf and instantly puts a stop to air camping. Wood, Has a what i like to call "torture technique" and spiraling wood stuff which is good for damage. (also low chakra usage for amateratsu Sand, Has sand coffin and sand tsunami NUFF SAID. Ink, Has fairly decent attacks however has high chakra usage. (try aiming for the others) Lava, Uhhhhhhh............................................. Its cool. Stats: Kay so now were here at the stats! many people have stat trouble so i decided to include that. # rule about stats. By time you are lvl 500 you better have 500 taijutsu and 150 chakra as to where they are required for any situation. # I see you staring. Don't click it DON'T STOP YOU LIT- Ugh. Don't get rage. Please. # Get 200 gen for amateratsu and 250 for meteors. Blinding cast will cause rage quits and you don't want that. Clans: So now that hes making a poll about clan jutsus things might change. However right now. Amateratsu for life. Choose uchiha or otsuki and make sure you get amateratsu as for it is one of the best rking devices. however now that shirogane might get a clan jutsu (which im in as my fathers clan) we never know. Amateratsu: So as stated in clans you kinda need amateratsu. It does a load of damage if used correctly. Before i knew this I just used it all over the place as a combo ender.. NO. It does more damage the more chakra you have (I think) which means you can get easy kills with high chakra. Weapon: K so like, any weapon is good but the otsuki staff is better. Details in the next topic. Ryo/bounty loss and gain: You can get ryo for good weapons as long as you rk. As your rk you will obtain bounty. Its useless and makes you a target. But ryo however is very important. You can buy various weapons in the ryo weapons category and they do lots of powerful damage required in battle. (otsuki staff=1,000,000 ryo so you better give up on getting that any time soon) Taijutsu: Dynamic kick or primary lotus. NUFF SAID Villages: If you know you are the person who goes around killing everyone join the akatsuki or moon. If you are peaceful and talk like me join a regular village. Don't be that one aggressive leaf villager. PLEASE. Combos: So now were at the fun part. Combos! when it comes to combos you truly need dynamic kick as a starter. Other than that mix it well with amateratsu and other attacks. (use it on noobs to test damage) The rest is on you to find out! Hopefully this guide helped a little bit! thanks for reading it! __NOEDITSECTION__